The Moments of Needles and Smiles
by Comedy Tragedy Entertainment
Summary: This is a documentary of my opinions about Needles and Smiles: A Jeff the Killer and Ticci Toby story


**The Funniest, The Horrifying, The Tragic and The Gory moments in Needles and Smiles: A Jeff the Killer and Ticci Toby story**

Needles and Smiles belong to MrBettyKrueger

Author's note: The () in this story are my comments and opinions in the moments that you are seeing in here

Hello there, Mr Betty Kruger fans and I'm here to talk about Needles and Smiles: A Jeff the Killer and Ticci Toby story where the plot of this story is where Jeffery Keaton AKA Jeff the Killer is apprehended and sent to Ferguson Asylum thanks to Officer Mace where he plans to escape from there with the help of 3 mental patients, Toby Rogers AKA Ticci Toby: A Hatchet wielding Psychopath who claims to be Slender man's Servant, Maxwell Stone AKA Two-Faced Max: A Half-Disfigured Murderer who suffers Split-Personality and Laughing Jack: An Amnesic Lunatic who kills children so let's get to the moments that I'm going to share with the adoring MBK fans.

The Funniest moments…

Jeff makes a sick joke to the Warden of Ferguson Asylum which is "You smell of chicken, doc. Or should I say Kernel. That's not good for the heart, you know." (Truth is that joke made me laugh.) And for the Warden, he wasn't pissed or offended, he replied "Guard, do leave Mr Keaton's Straightjacket on. We wouldn't want him to get cold now wouldn't we?"

Max explaining about his Evil Side and while Max was talking, Toby interrupts Max and tells him to embrace his evil side because it would save his life (Seriously Toby? Evil Sides don't save people's lives, you know.) Which Max replies to Toby "You don't know what the **** you're talking about, Hatchet Boy." (Max has a true point there and good work on insulting Toby) (To be frank, I couldn't stop laughing at that insult that Max made.)

Laughing Jack makes a sick joke which didn't make sense to me "I think you're the gay one here Toby Rogers, get it because your name is Toby and you happen to be gay, makes sense?" as for Toby he called Jack a pedo clown which Jack replied "Oi, I don't assault kids, I killed them!" (I got to admit that was too hilarious when Toby insult a child murderer.)

Nurse Betty introduced Jeff to Toby, Max and Jack when she says "Everyone this is Jeffery Woods." But Jeff interrupts Betty and says "That's Keaton *****!" (Jeff has a point there and I found that funny because the nurse was being a complete idiot.)

Jeff refused to behave properly in group consoling session same for Toby and worst of all for Jeff, he was given electroshock therapy for his defiance (That's what you get Jeff for being rebellious.)

The Warden Christopher Ferguson whipped the living crap out of Laughing Jack because he was insulting Nurse Betty and decided to ask Jack a simple question? "Why do you kill children?" So Jack's response is "I don't know? I just don't know?" (How Amnesic.) Which causes Ferguson to whip Jack in face again and so Jack decides to answer Ferguson's question by saying "I kill children because it's entertaining." But sadly for Jack after he finished explaining his answer of why he kills children, he then start to laugh evilly which causes Ferguson to threaten Laughing Jack to French kiss his whip that is covered in Laughing Jack's blood. (To be honest I've never seen a child murderer getting whipped so badly before.)

When Laughing Jack escaped from his cell because of a stupid security guard who forgot to lock his cell door while Jack asked him to get a spoon for his meal, Jack suddenly fell into a floor hole and landed in the abandoned East Wing of Ferguson Asylum, while he was finding a way out, he encountered a boy in a Link costume who begged Laughing Jack not to kill him and Jack replied "I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to rip your head off and use it as a football!" but the child then transformed into a monster in front of Jack's eyes and lunged into Jack who was running in horror and hid into a dirty closet. (It was funny as hell because it looked like Laughing Jack was going to murder the child but the child defended himself by transforming into a monster and scared Jack away.)

When Warden Ferguson forces Jeff, Max and Toby to witness their murderous ally Laughing Jack getting murdered at the hands of the Rake which causes Toby to say to Warden Ferguson "**** you baldy!" which leaves Ferguson unfazed and reply "Make sure Toby here goes in his cell without dinner." (I never knew Toby had the guts to insult Warden Ferguson but still that insult kind of cracked me up.)

When Toby and Jeff were in the vent, Jeff asks Toby to get the paper map that Laughing Jack drew before he was killed at the hands of the Rake monster and Toby asks where is it, Jeff responds that it's in his back pocket which kind of causes Toby to say "Ha Gaaay" to Jeff who responds to him to stop messing around and dig into his back pocket, Toby who sees that Jeff has a point has no choice but to dig into Jeff's back pocket to find the paper map. (I found that funny because Toby didn't want to look into Jeff's back pocket for the paper map because he's not gay.)

When Max was running through the hallway that is filled with cells of Inmates and while he was running, he heard some conversations like "Let me out ******!" "I don't belong here, I'm too handsome to be in here." "Well tell it to the judge Spiderman knockoff." "Oi! Spiderman wishes that he was me." (That made me laugh because one of inmates in their cell thinks that he's Spiderman.)

The Horrifying moments…

Toby's father says such absurd things while he was beating up his son like "Your sister was a piece of meat, real tasty and so much than your worthless mom!" and "How about you take your little sister's place for tonight boy hehehehehehe." (It made me feel horrified because Toby's Father was confessing to his son while beating him up that he enjoyed touching Toby's little sister and then plans to violate him but luckily Toby manage to kill him immediately with a hatchet.)

Officer Mace confesses to Warden Christopher Ferguson that he had been sleeping with Jeff the Killer's Mom. (I find it disgusting because it's confirms that Officer Mace is a rapist.)

Jeff the Killer was forced to take a bath that is filled with cold water. (I found that very cruel because it won't cure Jeff at all.)

Jeff the Killer warned the nurse who was going to give him sedatives that if she tries to do anything stupid, he would bite her face off. (I find that savage because Jeff didn't trust her.)

Warden Ferguson asks his guards to take Laughing Jack into his office and strip him down because he's getting to use his toolbox on Jack. (I found that shocking because I can imagine that Warden Ferguson is going to molest Laughing Jack with his tools and truth to be told, I pity the laughing clown.)

Warden Ferguson employed a Nazi Idealist who has loads of criminal records named Dr Paxton to experiment on Jeff the Killer, Ticci Toby, Laughing Jack and Two-Faced Max in order to turn them into well-mannered healthy minded people. (I was Dumbfound and Disgusted because employing Nazi Doctors to help patients would just make it even worse.)

Laughing Jack told a cruel joke to Jeff the Killer which is "What did the baby say to the blender?" "The baby said Help me help me! I'm being chopped up!" and to make thing even horrifying for the viewers including me, Jeff and Jack were both laughing insanely. (That made me feel disgusted because it shows that Laughing Jack is beyond redemption but at least I made a cruel joke about Laughing Jack, What did Laughing Jack say to the steamroller? Save me save me! I'm being turned into a pancake!)

Dr Paxton beaten the living crap out of Ticci Toby with an iron rod while strapped down to a slab. (I found that barbaric because Toby is like 16 years old and this could give him brain swelling if Dr Paxton keeps on hitting Toby too much.)

Dr Paxton and Nurse Betty forced Toby, Jeff and Max to exercise on special chairs that have needles sticking out on the back and once they finished their chair exercise, Jeff replies "You call that exercise that was torture. (Heck I felt sickened at Dr Paxton's invention because it only gives them nothing but pain.)

Warden Ferguson confesses to Jeff, Toby and Max that Dr Paxton has create a monster made out of 4 dog species, steroids and a wolf specie which was called Subject 199239201449 AKA The Rake. (I was kind of dumbfounded at what Warden Ferguson confessed I mean why on earth would you want to create such abomination like this Ferguson?)

Warden Ferguson murdered a medical investigator who goes by the name of Robert Patts with a crowbar because he was sent by the authorities to take Laughing Jack out of their care. (I find that despicable because Warden Ferguson is nothing but a mad scientist who kills anyone who gets in his way.)

Warden Ferguson killed a security guard in cold blood because he asked for medical attention after surviving Two-faced Max's killing spree. (That was kind of cruel when someone asks for medicinal attention you don't shoot him or her for that.)

Jeff the Killer refused to be slender man's proxy because he wants to find his older brother Homicidal David which kind of made Ticci Toby feel disappointed. (I was shocked you know because Jeff is a Sadistic Killer who never cares about the living and when slender man asks him to join him in their crusades of Genocide, Jeff said no to him.)

Jeff the Killer plans to let all the inmates and patients out Ferguson Asylum and send them to his hometown called Spokane Washington where they'll spread insanity and genocide. (I was very horrified because Jeff is going to set his hometown on fire.)

Jeff the Killer finds a VHS tape that labelled Rachel Shook a nurse who claims to be Jeff the Killer's childhood friend and what he saw in that VHS tape was terrifying because Warden Ferguson was violating Rachel nonstop as a punishment for giving special sedatives to the inmates which causes them to regenerate at an amazing speed and worst of all she was pregnant and was forced to give birth to her son Ben and once she does that Ferguson will drown his son to death. (To be frank I was very disturbed at what Warden Ferguson did to Nurse Rachel.)

The Tragic moments…

Two-faced Max explains that he has an Evil Side named Topa who keeps on plaguing him nonstop and murdered his girlfriend. (To be honest, I feel sorry for Max because his Evil Side is bringing nothing but despair in his life.)

Jeff the Killer was on his knees lamenting on how Nurse Rachel helped him escape by giving him a drug that gives him the ability to heal faster every night and he finds out the truth that she was phantom. (To tell you the truth why on earth did Nurse Rachel lie to Jeff that she was his childhood friend and helped him escape?)

The Gory moments…

Toby butchered his Father to death with a hatchet. (That's what you get for trying to violate Toby.)

When Nurse Betty asks Laughing Jack that he is kills children for entertainment and Laughing Jack didn't say yes or no, he instead said that child that he chained to clown car looked really entertained. (I can imagine what the children and their parent's reaction looked like when they saw a child chained to Laughing Jack's clown car.)

Laughing Jack was mauled to death at the hands genetic hybrid called Subject 199239201449 AKA The Rake. (At least on the bright side that Laughing Jack will no longer have to murder any children ever again.)

Warden Ferguson beaten Robert Patts to death with a crowbar and disposed his corpse by feeding to the Rake. (Seriously Ferguson why would you do something like that, Robert Patts just wanted to remove Laughing Jack out of your care.)

Two-Faced Max succumbed to his Evil Side and massacred three security guards. (Wouldn't be best if Jeff the Killer massacred the security guards instead?)

Jeff the Killer and Ticci Toby murdered 20 guards in the forest with sharp sticks and stones. (That reminds me would it be better if the guards who carrying guns also wear body armour and helmets because that way the sharp sticks won't penetrate it as for the helmets it will protect from the stones.)

Warden Ferguson was decapitated at the hands of slender man when he was about to kill Jeff and Toby. (To honest I've got one question that I would like slender man to answer for me, where the heck were you when Toby and Jeff were sent to Ferguson and they been there for like 8 weeks and 2 days?)

Jeff the Killer shot 2 security guards in the face, smashed the nurse's brains out with a brick that was sharpened and stabbed the janitor in the spine with hatchet. (I got to admit that was really badass and I didn't know that Jeff has used guns before.)

Jeff the Killer stabbed Nurse Betty with a knife multiple times while he was laughing maniacally. (That was kind of cruel and Jeff the Killer, where on earth did you get this knife from?)

That's all folks and please leave a comment there and MrBettyKruger if you are reading this then I just want to say that your audio drama "Needles and Smiles" was 100% Awesome.


End file.
